Revenge against the Slytherin Sex God
by nielleslytherin16
Summary: 4 girls in Hogwarts teams up to destroy and humiliate Draco Mafloy, for everything he's done to them, but what has Hermione have to do with this? R&R!


**Revenge Against the Slytherin Sex God**

Author's note: Hello guys! Well this is my first one so I hope you enjoy reading it. I promise to update as soon as I can, and please bear with my errors. Thank You! And R&R.

**Chapter 1: Awaited Letter**

Usually she woke up very early, but this day she woke up rather late. As she gussied up, she immediately stormed down stairs to eat.

"Good morning mum!" she greeted as she sat down and got ready to eat.

"Good morning dear, woke up late today, not usual." They both laughed.

"Mum, where's dad?" Hermione asked, as he was eating her freshly cooked eggs and bacon.

"Oh, he just went out to get the mail." She answered.

And suddenly a tall man walked in their house, it was Hermione's father.

"Oh there he is dear." Her mother said.

"Hey pumpkin! Woke up late huh?" Her father laughed.

"I know, I know dad, so you got mail?" she asked

"Yup." Was her Father's answer, he searched the mail and one certainly caught his eye, it was from Hogwarts. "Pumpkin, here's one for you, It's from your school." He said. And with that Hermione instantly grabbed the letter and opened, she read,

'_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_As you know every year there are two chosen heads mainly boy and girl from different houses. And this letter is to inform you that you are chosen to be Head Girl. Congratulations! Your outstanding grades and values have earned you this position. I hope to see you next week on the train for that will be our orientation for both you and the Head boy. You will meet the head boy when you board the train. Enjoy the summer!_

_Sincerely, Minerva M.'_

After she read the letter, she screamed into happiness and instantly informed her mother and father.

"Mum, dad! I got it! I got the position!" She said with excitement.

"Oh Congratulations dear!" Both said in unison.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor, Draco received the same letter, he was Head boy but he already knew who the chosen Head Girl would be. It was very obvious in his opinion. His parents were thrilled for his position in Hogwarts; his father came to his senses and finally became proud of his only son. And as for Narcissa, as soon as she found out the news she immediately cooked various foods in celebration.

Draco was never happy like this before, before when he received offers like these, his parents would shun him or would not acknowledge their son's achievements, Draco was intelligent like Hermione, he was 2nd best in everything since Hermione always got to be first. Since Voldomort died, every foul belief in the Malfoy family died they wanted to clear their name to the wizarding world, they changed.

"Congratulations Darling!" Narcissa shouted with joy and hugged Draco. "Your father and I are very proud of you." She then smiled.

"Thank you mother, I love you." He said as he hugged her back.

"We love you too Draco." Answered a Lucius with a smile, not his usual smirk or sneer but a sincere and caring smile.

"Thank You father, for finally being...proud of me." Draco said.

"I've always been proud of you son, I just wanted to push you out your limits." Lucius replied.

"Oh, you two let's cut all this family drama and eat! Come one dear." Narcissa said.

The three ate happily and finished all what's cooked. Draco enjoyed his mother's cooking for they were wonderfully delicious and nutritious as well. Hi s mother has a thing for her diet, so when she cooks, it always needs to be healthy and delicious.

After a few minutes, they heard continuous knocks on their door.

"Drabble." Called Narcissa to one of their elves.

"Yes Mistress Malfoy, what can Drabble do for you?" he asked.

"Can you please fetch the door? And ask who it is." She said politely.

"Yes mistress!" the elf immediately replied

After 20 seconds in exact Drabble appeared once again, and informed that there was a dark skinned man, named Blaise Zabini coming over.

"It's Blaise!" Draco shouted and ordered Drabble to let him come in and join them for lunch.

"Blaise! What are you doing here?" asked Draco.

"Sorry Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, I just came by to visit Drake here and congratulate him, but as I see you knew." He said slyly.

"Oh yes, dear he was informed just 45 minutes ago, so want to eat? I cooked lots. Come on dear sit down." Said Narcissa.

"Again Blaise, what are you her for?" asked Draco curiously.

"As I've said earlier Drake, I wanted to congratulate you." He said with a smirk.

"How did you know? I mean you'd know about this when they formally introduce us head right?" asked Draco.

"Oh of course Drake, but seeing that I am your best friend, I know things and I have connections." he said with again a notorious smirk.

"Whatever. Just eat." Draco replied.

After an hour it was time to inform the Burrow that she got the position. She was really excited for this to happen so she wanted to share it immediately.

Using a muggle phone w/c is now used in or out of the wizarding world, she called Ginny.

As the phone rang on it's 3rd ring, Ginny answered.

"Hello?" Ginny said.

"Ginny! Oh My I got the Position! I'm Head Girl!" she shouted through the phone.

"Oh my God 'Mione! Congratulations!" she replied happily.

"So how's summer?" Hermione asked.

"It was Okay." Ginny replied.

"Okay? What do you mean OKAY?" she asked curiously. _This could mean something really unwanted happened._ She thought.

"It's Lavender and Ron." Answered Ginny.

"What's with them?" asked Hermione.

"Ron made it official with her. And it sickens the whole family. We really wished you both worked out." She said in dead voice.

"Oh... really? I'm happy for them." She replied blankly.

"Happy for them my ass, I know you still like him 'Mione, I could tell." She retorted.

"I don't, I got over him over the summer. I have no feelings for him whatsoever." She snapped. When she remembered the day they broke up.

_*Flashback*_

_It was two weeks since the war ended and Molly threw a feast at the burrow. Ron was chatting with Harry and Hermione that time._

"_Harry, can I talk to Hermione rather privately for a while?" Asked Ron._

_Both Harry and Hermione shared glances at each other. Then finally he said, "Sure mate." _

"_Mione we need to talk." He started._

"_About what?" she asked curiously._

"_I... I c-can't d-do this." He rambled._

"_Do what Ron?" she raged in worry and in anger._

" _DO THIS! I Can't have a relationship with you anymore." He said._

_At this point Hermione burst in tears, she was angry and disappointed. _

"_Why Ron? Why? What's wrong?" she asked again and again._

_Then finally he answered, "I don't love you the way I love you before, I love someone else now." He said sheepishly._

"_And who might this be? Is it Lavender? Is it her? I knew it! I knew it!" she said angrily._

"_Yes it's her." He confirmed._

"_What do you see in her Ron? She's a bloody whore! And yes I am not daft Ron, a week ago after the war ended I saw you snogging her!" she retorted._

"_If you say I cheated on you then fine! I did! Want to know why? It's because your bloody damn FRIGID and you never show your love to me!" he screamed._

"_FRIGID? Why Ron? In what way do you want me to show my endearing love for you? HOW? Tell me! BY SEX?" she shouted. "How dare you tell that to me! How dare you break up with me in this manner! You insignificant oaf! You self-centred BASTARD! Die in hell for all I care" then she lost it and slapped him fully on the face. And with that she stormed off and went to the room crying and angry._

"Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted.

"Ow! Gin! What?" As she snapped back into the present.

"I kept calling you, but you don't answer." She said.

"Sorry Gin, but I got to go, see you on the train next Saturday! And tell Harry the news." And with that she ended their conversation. And started thinking of happy thoughts to avoid remembering what happened to her.

************And that Ends my FIRST Chappy! I really hope you like it! Feel free to comment REALLY and sorry for my Typo errors, i didn't go over it so yup! R & R I promise I will update soon! It's kinda hectic so yeah "?**

**Bye :) **

**12:04 am **

**Gene.**


End file.
